Atiéndame Doctor
by Abel'9
Summary: AU.Bella era la secretaria del Dr. Cullen, ahora pondría en marcha el plan para seducirlo...¿Podrá lograrlo?...EdxBe...¡One-shot!. Advertencia, Lemmon


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene un Lemmon, asi que si no les gustan o no se sienten comodos leyendo, tienen todo el derecho a no leer la historia.

-

**Atiéndame doctor**

**-**

Estaba todo listo, hoy pondría en marcha el plan para seducir al Dr. Edward Cullen, si no me resultaba mi nombre dejaría de ser Isabella

- Bella – una aterciopelada y sensual voz me saco de mis pensamientos por el altavoz del teléfono- ¿Tengo algún otro paciente?

- No Dr. Cullen, su turno ya termino, no queda ninguno pendiente – dije yo, me sabia de memoria su horario y sus citas, sabia todo respecto a Edward. Esto estaba a mi favor, ademas de ser su secretaria, ya que sabía que ahora que no quedaba ningún paciente, Edward se demoraría alrededor de veinte minutos en salir de su oficina…y este, era mi momento de entrar.

Me pare de la silla junto a mi escritorio y me di cuenta de que quedaban muy pocas personas en el hospital, solo estaban los enfermeros del turno de la noche. Me arregle bien mi uniforme, que consistía en una camisa blanca con un bolsillo rojo y una falda con una franja roja. Abrí los primeros botones de mi camisa para mostrar un buen ecote, y me arregle la falda subiéndola un poco, puesto que esta ya era corta. No quería parecer una zorra, pero quería verme un poco más…provocativa.

Ya estaba frente _su_ puerta, que decía "Dr. Edward Cullen", lentamente toque hasta escuchar un _adelante_, entre a su oficina y cerré la puerta con seguro sin que se diera cuenta, ya que él estaba viendo unos papeles que tenia en la mano…Dios, definitivamente este hombre me tenia loca, y es que…a quien no, se veía completamente sexy con ese delantal blanco, pude darme cuenta que bajo el delantal traía una camisa verde y unos pantalones marrones. Me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada cuando recordé el plan.

- Disculpe doctor – dije con un tono bastante inocente para no levantar sospechas, el alzó la cabeza para mirarme- quisiera pedirle un pequeño…favor – baje la cabeza "apenada"

- Claro Bella – me dijo con una sonrisa que debería ser ilegal

- Pues vera, estos últimos días no me he sentido muy bien, a veces me duele el pecho al respirar y también el abdomen – tenia todo planeado, ya sabia lo que haría él al decirle mis "síntomas"

- Bueno, aprovechando que ya no hay mas pacientes y no tengo ningún pendiente, puedo revisarte – dijo con su bendita sonrisa, pero luego su semblante cambio a uno mas cauteloso- eh…mmm…puedes quitarte la…ropa

Era tan lindo cuando titubeaba

Yo ya sabía que para que los pacientes se sintieran más cómodos había unas cortinas para poder desvestirse, pero yo aprovechando esta oportunidad, me comencé a desvestir lentamente frente a Edward. Primero con la camisa, desabrochando los botones uno por uno, quedando con un sostén de encaje blanco con rojo que elegí para esta ocasión, luego me saque la falda, que quedo en el suelo, quedando con mis bragas a juego con el sostén. Lentamente me fui agachando para recoger la falda que quedo en el suelo y cuando me di la vuelta para ver al doctor, me di cuenta de que mis tácticas surtían efecto. Edward se encontraba con la boca ligeramente abierta, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo veía, corrió su mirada de mi cuerpo.

- Siéntate en la camilla por favor, me has dicho que tienes dolores cuando respiras ¿verdad? – preguntó mientras se ponía su estetoscopio

Yo solo lo confirme con un leve asentimiento, sin quitar nunca mis ojos marrones de los suyos verdes. Edward se acerco y estiro su mano con la punta del estetoscopio un poco vacilante, hasta posarse en mi pecho.

- Bien Bella ahora te voy a pedir que respires profundamente- me dijo con un tono más profesional

…¿así que el quería evitar la atracción que tenia? Pues se lo pondría más difícil

Empecé a respirar profundamente como el me dijo, solo que cada vez que inspiraba y mi pecho se hinchaba, levantaba más mi busto, de manera que sobresaliera. No pude evitar una sonrisa de victoria en mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de que Edward tenia la vista fija en mis pechos, su profesionalismo se estaba yendo por la borda. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo saco su mano

- Por lo menos no se ve que tengas nada de malo en el pecho – dijo mirándome a los ojos, dándome a entender el doble sentido de su frase – Ahora acuéstate en la camilla para poderte revisar el abdomen por favor

¡Ja! ¿Quieres jugar?, pues…juguemos

Lentamente monté la camilla y me di vuelta para quedar mirando hacia arriba, cuando vi el rostro de Edward una mirada de reto, mezclada con el deseo y la lujuria.

- Por el momento voy a ir tocando sectores de tu abdomen para ver cual es el problema, dime si te duele ¿de acuerdo? – me preguntó con una fiera mirada mientras posaba sus manos en mi cuerpo, dándome descargas eléctricas

- De acuerdo – le dije con toda la sensualidad que pude encontrar

Lo cierto, era que yo no tenía ningún problema, pero el quería jugar ¿no? Ignorando todas esas corrientes que mandaban sus manos a mi cuerpo, me concentre en los lugares que tocaban sus manos, de esa manera cuando toco un punto que antes no había tocado, gemí levemente en señal de "dolor". Sus manos se detuvieron de golpe y sentí su cuerpo tensarse. Luego retomo sus excitantes toques y cuando pasaba por el lugar de antes yo gemía. De la nada sus toques se detuvieron y saco sus manos de mi cuerpo, yo asustada de que haya terminado sin los resultados que esperaba, levante el rostro, para toparme a su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, cuando vi sus ojos, quede impresionada de ver ese color verde tan intenso penetrarme como si pudiera ver a través de mi, involuntariamente mordí mi labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo por su mirada, pero parece que eso hizo que una bomba estallara en s cuerpo, ya que en menos de dos segundos tenia sus labios en los míos.

No lo podía creer, ¡lo había logrado! Edward Cullen me estaba besando, ¡mi plan de seducción estaba funcionando! yo sin perder el tiempo le devolví el beso con fiereza, al mismo tiempo que me iba sentando en la camilla y le recorría el pecho con mis brazos. Él me tenía atrapada con sus brazos sobre mis caderas, acariciándolas de una manera que…no sabia que existía. Mientras suavemente le sacaba el delantal, enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas y pude notar la gran erección que palpitaba en mi vientre, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue dar un fuerte gemido. Al parecer Edward no aguantaba más, porque el mismo se fue sacando la ropa hasta quedar solo en unos boxers negros. Por otra parte, yo me volví a acostar en la camilla con las piernas abiertas, dándole a entender mi invitación, él sonrió torcidamente y se abalanzo sobre mí, nos besábamos con desesperación, yo tenía una de mis manos acariciando su pecho, mientras que la otra estaba enredada en sus cabellos. Las manos de Edward bajaron de mi rostro hasta mi espalda, exactamente en el broche de mi sostén y en dos segundos este estaba en el suelo. Sus manos pasaron de mi espalda a mis pezones, acariciándolos con devoción, pellizcándolos, yo solo podía gemir de placer. Sus hambrientos labios buscaron mis pezones con desesperación, mordiéndolos intercaladamente para luego lamerlos. Yo estaba jadeando, no lo soportaba, con rudeza aleje su cara de mis senos y lo atraje para besarlo, baje a su cuello, al mismo tiempo que lo lamía y mordía, dejando mi marca de que era _mió_. Las manos de Edward bajaron a mis bragas, acariciando mi sexo a través de ella, yo podía darme cuenta de lo que la excitación provocaba en mí.

- Estás empapada – me dijo con voz ronca entre besos

- Solo para ti – le dije en un jadeo, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja

Este acto lo hizo gemir, seguidamente me saco las bragas para poder meter un dedo dentro de mi, esto me saco un grito ahogado de placer, mientras lo movía a una velocidad impresionante, luego metió otro dedo, para solo aumentar el placer. Mientras me besaba me di cuenta de que iba bajando cada vez mas, dejando un camino de besos, pasando por mis senos, mi estomago y mi vientre. De un momento a otro paro de acariciar mi sexo y de besarme, yo lo mire con mueca de confusión, a lo que el solo esbozo una sonrisa picara.

- Tu solo disfruta – me dijo con los ojos cargados de satisfacción

En ese instante puso mis piernas una a cada lado se sus hombros, y sin quitarme los ojos de encima me penetró con su lengua. Tuve el gemido mas grande de mi vida junto con un gran jadeo, Edward se movía dentro de mi vertiginosamente, una y otra vez, succionando toso el liquido que provocaba la excitación. Mi respiración se entrecortó cuando me di cuenta de que me iba a liberar y Edward seguía con su lengua dentro de mí. No lo pude soportar, tuve un orgasmo mientras me liberaba, Edward me sonrió y bebió todo el liquido que arrojo mi cuerpo, mientras retiraba su boca de mi entrepierna le dio una ultima lamida a mi sexo, su rostro tenia una mezcla de satisfacción, gozo y deleite. Me iba a besar pero yo lo evite, me las arregle para dar la vuelta y quedar a horcajadas sobre él, ahora yo tendría el control, Edward me miró con desconcierto.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – me pregunto en un jadeo, yo lo mire como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- Pues, complacerte, como tu lo hiciste conmigo – le dije sensualmente

Con una habilidad que yo no conocía le quite los boxers, ahogando un jadeo al ver su _gran_ erección, decidida tome su sexo con mis manos y pude escuchar el fuerte gemido que salio de los labios de Edward. Lentamente fui bajando mi rostro hasta darle un casto beso en la punta de su pene, para luego meterlo dentro de mi boca, escuchaba los gemidos de Edward, pero yo estaba concentrada en darle el mismo placer que me dio a mí, jugué con mi lengua, dándole leves roces que lo hacían estremecer. Empecé a mover mi boca de adelante hacia atrás, cada vez mas rápido, sentía como Edward tenia mi cabeza agarrada con las manos, presionándome contra él. Sentí como un líquido me llenaba la boca, era embriagador, lo único que atine a hacer fue chuparlo todo. Oí como Edward tenia un orgasmo, para luego percibir como tomaba mi cabeza, subiéndola con rudeza para estampar sus labios con los míos. Nos besamos con sus fluidos que todavía tenía en mi boca haciendo ocasionando el beso mucho más erótico.

Estaba desesperada, lo necesitaba dentro de mí _ya_, pero el seguía besándome y acariciándome, produciendo que me estremeciera de placer, no lo soportaría.

- Edward – gemí su nombre- por favor, hazlo ya

- ¿Qué cosa Bella? – ronroneo en mi oreja

- Por favor – dije en un hilo de voz

- Dime que quieres – me ordeno

- Hazme el amor, te lo ruego- si, estaba rogando

Parece que eso hizo reaccionar a Edward, que se dio vuelta provocando que él este arriba mío, tomando el control, nuevamente. Yo abrí mis piernas dejándole la entrada libre, mientras el se situaba entre estas, rozando nuestros sexos, lo que provoco otra seria de gemidos por nuestra parte.

- ¿Estás lista? – me pregunto con su sonrisa torcida que me enloquecía, mientras su punta rozaba mi entrada

- Para ti, siempre – le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

En ese preciso momento me penetró, con fuerza y precisión, los dos jadeamos con fuerza, Edward empezó a moverse al compás dentro de mi, internándose y recorriendo todo mi interior mientras nos besábamos. Los dos nos movíamos al mismo ritmo, pero necesitábamos mas, cada vez mas rápido, yo enredé mis piernas en su cadera para que se metiera mas profundamente, gemí y arquee mi espalda provocando que mis senos tocaran su esculpido pecho, este acto le saco un sexy gruñido. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mi trasero y poder pellizcarlo, yo hacia lo mismo, tocaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sentía que estábamos por llegar al cielo y al parecer Edward también se percato de ello, ya que cada ves iba aumentando mas el rimo, si es que eso era posible. Hasta que llegamos, llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, pude tocar el cielo con mis dedos, sentí que llegue a la gloria, al éxtasis. En mi cuerpo no cabía todo el goce que pude experimentar.

Con la respiración entrecortada Edward se desplomo a mi lado y me atrajo a él para poder estar más cómodos en la pequeña camilla de su consulta.

- ¿Bella? – me pregunto con la voz cansada

- Mmmh…

- ¿Era cierto que te sentías mal? – me preguntó respecto a lo "enferma" que estaba cuando entre en la consulta

- No – me limite a decir

- Lo suponía – dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada

- Listo para la segunda ronda Sr. Cullen – pregunte con una sonrisa picara

- Por supuesto Sra. Cullen

* * *

Siiiiiiii, Bella era….Isabella Cullen, esposa de Edward jajajjaja, asi que ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo, además de profanar la pobre camilla de su consultorio jejejje.  
Este fic esta dedicado para Joie Carlton, por haber tomado en cuenta muchas de mis ideas para su nuevo fic jajaja, vez! Cuando conversamos te dije que te dedicaría mi primer fic…y aquí está!... Bueno, este es mi primer lemmon, espero que me den su opinión de cómo estaba, que le faltó y que le sobró, si estuvo muy fome, si era muy malo, ¡no se! Ustedes ven los que ponen jejejjej

Espero que me lleguen sus reviews, que me hacen muy feliz…pero, seamos claros, a quien en su sano juicio no le gusta recibir reviews!! xD, es nuestra paga por escribir jejejje

Me despido, y mi pobre lemmon también jajajaja xD  
Besos!

Bye


End file.
